Gene's death
Gene: *Goes to his showbiz* This is beautiful day in my whole showbiz. Bo: Don't go to the Boss Slug! *tries to catch Gene behind his fangs* Boss Slug: Hey Gene. I want to tell you Gene: What's wrong, Boss Slug? Boss Slug: *Shots into Gene* I finally killed you! Edward: Oh No! Gene! *runs and holds Gene in his hands* Gene! please wake up! JoJo: *Sees distraughted Edward and comes to him* What's wrong, that are you crying? Edward: *Sniffs* Gene! h-he dies on my hands! JoJo: *Sees Gene in blood* No.... he got killed, what he is alive? Edward: y-yes…*Brings Gene into the hospital* (At the hospital) Edward: *Stops crying* Dr. Mite, what Gene is still alive? Dr. Mite: yes, he is still alive. Nurse: Dr. Mite! Gene's pulse Edward: *Runs away with the tears* No! Gene's heart stops beating! JoJo: Edward, don't cry, Gene will wake up from coma and the doctors will save him. This is not certain Edward: He must alive! he is my best friend yet. Lacey: Hey Edward...what are you crying? Edward: Gene is dying! Lacey: What? are you kidding me! He dies? *runs to see Gene* Oh my god...*Goes back to Edward* you're right, he dies. Edward: Um, Lacey, What I can in Green Glades? Lacey: You must to ask Temper, he is our leader, because I and Gene were having fun with him JoJo: Lacey! what are you doing here?! Lacey: Um...JoJo, I must to ask you, Edward told me that Gene dies Lapoleon: I seen Boss Slug! he told me that he killed Gene! Miles: oooooh! this is beautiful place...I never seen the hospital. JoJo: Miles! I don't care, Gene is dying by Boss Slug. But Edward told me that Gene is dying Edward: Miles, come with me. *Takes Miles* This is dying Gene. Miles: *Starts crying* No.... Gene, don't die and don't leave us! Lacey: Um, guys? Dr. Mite is coming Edward: What Gene is saved by us? D. Mite: I sorry, we cannot to save him, because he died 3 minutes ago. Edward: *Cries loudly and hugs himself to Lacey* Waah! Gene is not alive! Lacey: Shhh...Edward, don't cry, Gene is near with us. *starts crying* it's okay Edward JoJo: um, Lacey, what are you crying? Lacey: Gene died! JoJo: What?! Why? *starts crying and runs to tell Lapoleon a tragic message* Lapoleon! Lapoleon: What's wrong, JoJo? JoJo: Gene died 3 minutes ago. Lapoleon: *Takes wipes and starts crying* No.... Gordon: *dances and brings the ballons* hey guys! what's you all crying? Edward: Take the ballons! go away! leave me with died Gene! Gordon: *Jumps to kiss Gene* Edward: *Looks at Gordon* Um, Gordon, what are you not crying? Gordon: Temper told me that he called me an a corpse. Lacey: Come to me...I and Lapoleon will leave you with Gene…. Lapoleon: Yeah…. I really loved him, I holded him when he was little Lacey: I very miss him, he has like my little brother. JoJo: Gene was like my son. Edward is feeling alone without him Edward: *kneels down and covers his face* No... I cannot believe that Gene did to leave me alone! Gordon: *Sees the distraughed Edward and starts crying* It's okay Edward, I will in showbiz instead. Edward: You can't be in Gene's showbiz, he was the best showbiz dancer and good centipede with his favorite hat! Gordon: *Sees Gene's hat and gives Edward* Here's Gene's hat. Edward: Thank you…. you're good scorpion… (at the home) Edward: I miss you, Gene so much. I writing for you good centipede... JoJo: Um, Edward, what you doing? Edward: I writing to Gene JoJo: Um, I understand, you writing to Gene Edward: *Goes to choose the coffin* I want green coffin with Gene's hat JoJo: *Starts to find Edward* Here's he is Edward: JoJo! what are you doing? JoJo: Miles told me that you're lost. I know that Gene is dead Edward: I don't care! JoJo: *Flies to ask Vega* Edward: ooooh! Vega is knowing too…. She must to see Gene in his own coffin Vega: Hey JoJo, what Gene is in home? JoJo: No. He is dead Vega: What? Are you kidding me? JoJo: No. Edward: Hey girls! JoJo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! EDWARD, WHAT ARE YOU HAVE MY MAKEUP?! Edward: So…. I seen your lipstick and eyeshadows Vega: JoJo, I must to fly away, I must to fly to Gene's funeral Edward: *Flies with Vega* I fly with you beautiful firefly! Vega: Um, thank you, Edward Edward: you're welcome, Vega (At Gene's funeral) Edward: Man, here's all Fiends at his funeral. Vega: Yep. JoJo: Look, They want to show Gene's coffin Edward: *Goes to see Gene* he looks very silent. Bo: *Cries* waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Gene is dead, why he wanted to go his showbiz! Edward: *sniffs* you're right, Bo. Gene looks very pretty when he is dead (4 minutes later) Gene: *revives* Hehe… I'm in my coffin, they cannot to see me. *presends dead* Edward: *Sniffs* here's your flowers from my group Gene: *In quiet voice* thank you... Edward: *Hugs to JoJo* Gene: *Wants to scare all Fiends in his funeral* Ta-daa! all Fiends: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ZOMBIE!!! Edward: where?! Whisper: In his coffin! Gene: Life is not ending for me! hey, where's my hat? Edward: You….alive? Gene: Yes. Edward: Gene! I missed you very much! Category:Movies